My Angel
by Amethyst Dragon
Summary: Sakura's getting married and Tomoyo has to deal with the pain of letting your first love go. S+T one-shot.


This is a story I wrote a long time ago- I posted it about a year ago but I took it off because I thought it sucked. Well, I'm reposting it again because I'm kinda getting back into the whole CCS thing. I probably should have messed around with it a little bit and made it better but oh well... I'm horribly lazy. ^^ I hope you enjoy this fic! Tomoyo and Sakura always and forever!!! A note: You can be as evil as you want to be in reviewing, I just ask that you please be mature. Last time I posted I got various reviews telling me that this story was "gross" and "stupid" because I had a "different" pairing. If you think my story is "stupid," please give me an actual reason as to why it is so. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Goo Goo Dolls or their song Iris and you're probably not even reading this so... yeah. Nobody cares.

__

******************************************************

Light shone through the red and orange trees onto my face. It was warm and happy, just like I was. Leaves were falling all around, dancing and twirling in a never-ending ballet. I felt like dancing too, and I would have if I wasn't in such a rush. We all graduated high school this year, and Syaoran had invited Sakura to spend the summer with him and his family in Hong Kong. Ah, this summer was a lonely one, but now it was autumn and she was returning! Nothing could ruin the bliss that I felt, knowing it would be just us for a while, just like the old days. 

I was becoming so excited that I decided to run. Running, running, I felt so carefree. Like a small child full of energy, I ran all the way to the airport, and there I saw Sakura's plane had already landed. After watching just about everybody on the whole plane get off, I saw her. She caught sight of me and we ran towards each other and hugged. 

"Sakura-chan! It's so wonderful to see you!"

"Same to you, Tomoyo-chan! How was your summer?" 

"Fine," I lied, "How was yours? Tell me everything." 

"Well..." Sakura grinned mischievously. 

"What is it?" I smiled. 

"I wanted to tell you later, but I can't keep it in any longer," she beamed, "before I left, Syaoran, well, he proposed to me! I'm engaged!" She grinned wildly and showed me her ring.

My whole world collapsed and died within that single sentence. My life, my love, my everything. Standing in shock, I had the battle of my life trying to keep the tears from releasing.

"That's... amazing, Sakura," I choked, "I'm happy for you." I looked into her eyes and put on a fake smile. 

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan! You've always been such a great friend!" Sakura hugged me. 

**Friend**. The word echoed through my brain. That's all I'll ever be now. Sakura was so excited that she didn't even notice all the emotion I was holding back. 

"Come on, we've got lots of things to do before Syaoran returns!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing my arm as she started to walk. "We're having the wedding on the beach, and it's going to have a tropical type theme.... Hoe! I don't even know where to start! We've got to make a guest list, and..."

***********************************************************

That was six months ago, but the memory still hung in my brain like it was just yesterday. 

Sakura and I had started planning the wedding until Syaoran returned two weeks later. The time we spent together was fun. We went through all sorts of magazines, trying to find the perfect dresses and attempted to start a guest list. We spent the night at each others houses, and generally we acted like we were young teenagers again. I cherished the time we had together, because I knew that times like these would soon end. When Syaoran came back, Sakura was so happy. 

But now, it was the night before the wedding. 

I sighed and walked towards Sakura's bedroom, where she was already sleeping. _She must be worn out after the party, _I thought and smiled. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I stood there and stared at her.

**__**

And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow

I walked over to her bed and brushed my hand across her cheek. Her skin was incredibly soft. _She is so gorgeous. No wonder Syaoran loves her so much, _I thought. _I don't deserve her._

**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now_**

I bent over and kissed her cheek very gently. I hovered over her for the longest time, taking in her scent and listening to the pattern of her breathing.

**__**

And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life

  
"Goodnight, my angel," I whispered, tenderly brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. I kissed her once more.

**__**

And sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight

I went to the other side of the bed and snuggled under the covers. I continued to stare at her, millions of thoughts running through my mind.

I knew it was the end of us. Sure, we would still be friends, but it would never be the same. Never.

A tear slid down my cheek and onto my pillow. I wanted to grab Sakura, kiss her, and tell her that I loved her. But it's too late now. Too late. 

I remembered myself once saying, "The greatest happiness is seeing the one you love happy." It's true, and I still believe it. And yes, Sakura is very happy with Syaoran. I want to be happy for her, I really do, but I just can't. 

**_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand_**

When I was younger, I believed that Sakura and I were destined to be together, that it was our fate. But now, fate disagrees with me. It's hard to believe that we aren't meant for each other.

Maybe there is someone else out there for me. As hard as it is for me to consider, it is quite possibly true. But I really don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I do Sakura. 

I've heard Sakura mention something about me and Eriol getting together once. I remembered laughing at her and telling her that he wasn't for me, which is completely true. 

Then I remembered a conversation Sakura and I had a couple of years ago. It was kind of surprising because she usually isn't that serious.

__

"Tomoyo-chan, there's someone out there for you too. Somebody wonderful. And when you find that special someone, you'll just know it. You won't be able to stop thinking about them and there won't be a doubt in your mind that you want to spend your whole life with them. And I want you to promise me, Tomoyo-chan, that you will never let them go. Promise me." 

I'm sorry, Sakura. This is one promise that I'm not destined to keep. 

**_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_**

More tears slid down onto my pillow, and I didn't bother to wipe them away. 

Then again, maybe I will find another special someone. But you, Sakura, will always be the one closest to my heart, my first. 

"I love you now and forever Sakura-chan, and no matter where I go in life, I will never forget you. Please don't forget me," I whispered, then reached over and turned off the light.

Somehow, I believe that she heard me, because right after that, a smile creeped upon her delicate lips. It could have been that she was dreaming, but there's no way I shall ever know. I smiled too, then closed my eyes and slowly slipped into my dreams, where I met up with my angel once again.


End file.
